


龙与新娘

by luoke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 傻白甜文，OOC





	龙与新娘

**Author's Note:**

> 傻白甜文，OOC

这事来得有些诡异。

如果要用一句话来形容。

大概就是——我在新婚之夜见到了素未蒙面的新娘然后发现“她”的身体构造和我一样居然还带着把。

手里刚拿起讨好新娘专用宝石项链的少年龙，转身出了山洞，然后对着门口一群笑意盎然的成年龙们一通狂殴，打斗带来的地动山摇伴随着火龙的焰火和水龙的大雨，稀里哗啦的震荡了大半夜。

等收拾完了一群男女不分的傻龙后，忒修斯走回自己的洞穴，那个被掳来的“新娘”，此时正抱着忒修斯的宠物熊，呼呼大睡，本来应该是丛林王者，结果沦落到做龙宠物的大黑熊一脸无奈的看向了自己的主人。

——你这新娘还要吗？

刚刚打架把鞋子打没了的忒修斯，赤脚踩过一地的金币走到窝边，虽然被套了一身滑稽的红色新娘装扮，可这张脸怎么看也不是个女人啊。

捏着自己的小新娘前后左右看了一遍，为了确定不是自己的眼睛有问题，忒修斯还认认真真的把那繁复的衣服给扒了下来。

“你干嘛？”本来还在睡梦中回顾自己倒霉人生的少年，骤一睁眼就看到个黑漆漆的男人在扒他衣服，不止扒了，还用手在他的胸口和裤裆上捏了捏，连人生初体验都没有过的纽特，这会说话都要结巴了。

莫名其妙成为祭品已经很惨烈了，难道他在被吃掉前，还要称称重量不成？！

“身体检查。”撩起少年腿上红艳艳的裙摆，忒修斯掰开细瘦的大腿往里摸了摸。虽然没有胸，但平坦不是罪过，就算有了固定器官，可难保不会还有点别的什么。

“你确定我这么点肉，够给龙塞牙缝吗？”背靠着山洞里唯一的皮毛制品，纽特拉着裙子配合的让对方从头到脚摸了个遍，其实按照王国的惯例，每年给龙祭献的新娘应该是从村庄里搜刮上来的处女，年龄在十四到十八岁之间，这些少女会跟着成堆的礼物一起登船，接着被放逐到大海上，直到有巨龙群飞来，把整艘大船带走，这项一年一度的活动才算完结。至于那些女孩是被吃了还是被吃了，纽特就不是很清楚了。

“不够，所以要留着多吃几次。”连脚趾都摸过了的忒修斯，心如死灰的下了定论——他真的捡到了一个男新娘，这在龙族千百年来的历史上绝对是史前无例的。

“难道、难道……”连男人的脸都看不清的纽特，这会算是明白了，感情龙这么喜欢吃少女，是因为到了这里后，吃了的骨肉还能再生啊。

“别挣扎了，你是逃不掉的。”学着自己前辈的口头禅，忒修斯按着小新娘的肩膀把人压进了自己的稻草窝里，虽然是用树枝和稻草做成的，不过柔软度还行，至少以忒修斯的龙身在里面拱的话，是不成问题的。

“那可以轻一点吗？”对于疼痛还是有很大恐惧的纽特抬起手比了个小小的距离。希望此时此刻，蒂娜已经带着奎妮逃离了王城，等到过了二十岁再回来，就不会被选为祭品，然后被龙吃掉了。

“听说第一次容易出血，但我会轻点的。”脱下身上精美的织锦，忒修斯从那堆送来的礼物中，翻出了个小箱子，据说里面都是增加新婚之夜情趣的好东西，在婚礼前一个月，就已经有成年龙给他详细的科普过。

“谢谢。”道完谢放松下神经平躺在了稻草窝里，纽特已经做好了被吃掉的准备。发现忒修斯要开始干大事后，大黑熊就站起身，挠了挠肚皮，晃晃悠悠的走出了洞穴，对于龙族这个又强大又天真的种族，他一向是很不能理解的。

而关于龙族新娘这个传统，往前可以追溯近十个世纪，在教廷把巨龙定义为邪恶的化身时，每年就有这种送美女和财宝的活动，不过那会送东西只是希望巨龙不要来大陆肆虐，之后这个传统就一直一直保持了下来。

在洞穴门口找了块大石头趴下，大黑熊打了个哈气闭上眼，不过在他看来，这其实是一个阴谋，当与天地同寿的巨龙喜欢上了寿命短暂的人类新娘后，死亡就变得不可避免。

毕竟以龙族的专情，再去喜欢下一个，实在是件困难的事。

所以龙岛上，鳏夫的数量正在与日俱增，如果哪天龙族灭亡了，那肯定就是找新娘这个活动带来的。

抛开大黑熊絮絮叨叨的心理活动不说，正躺着等死的纽特这会正一脸奇妙的勾起脑袋，带着一股滑腻湿意的手指掰开了臀肉小心翼翼的濡进身体里，侵入到肠壁里的硬物活动着关节，勾勾搭搭的摸索让纽特想到了村里的宰羊活动。

如果有一年庄稼丰收了，村长就会找来屠夫杀一只羊烤熟了分给村里的每一户人家，在把羊血放干后，屠夫会剥下羊皮、清理羊的下水，最后洗洗干净，交给厨师。

抿着嘴唇忍下肚子里怪异的不适，纽特歪过头看了看被男人找出来立在一边的小箱子，里面摆放的瓶瓶罐罐应该就是调味料了。

“这真的能进去吗？”抽出手指看着少年股间溢出的香油，染着蜜色的皮肤在掌下温暖的鼓动着，忒修斯甚至能听到对方的心跳声，一下下规律而清晰的回荡在周身，这和其他龙是完全不一样的。

解开裤腰带，攥着人型的器官，就算变成了人型，忒修斯的下身也是绝对优秀的尺寸和长度，那被简单润滑和扩张的小穴湿濡着粉意，带着滚烫热潮的性器沾着油液戳抵在了股缝里，被抬高架起在肩膀上的双腿，无意识的颤抖着。

在命悬一线的最后时刻，总算发现此“吃”非彼“吃”的纽特，惊讶的推上了男人的肩膀，然后在身体被撕裂开的疼痛里呜咽的惨叫起来，他是真没想到，“新娘”对龙，是真的用来“吃”的。

“好痛。”

本来已经做好死亡准备的纽特，这会是真的慌了，所以说这个世界上最可怕的不是下一秒就要死掉，而是当你准备好去死的时候却没法死了。

“我还没进去呢。”

卡在半道突然夹紧的下身让忒修斯很是不好受的吐了口气，憋得满脸通红的小新娘这会彻底没了初时的冷静，尽管那阻止自己的力道微乎其微，但总比死尸一样躺着要好得多了。

“那你别进来了。”那些被竹竿刺穿，然后架在火上烤的羔羊，大概也是自己现在的感觉吧。

“这怎么行，今晚可是我的成年夜。”从幼龙到成年要经历足足三百五十年，在此之前，那都是还没长大的小龙崽子，会被自己的前辈们欺负，等过了今晚，一切可就都结束了。

“成年夜要做这个？”所以你们那么多年抓来的新娘，都是留下来过夜了？

疼的腿根都要抽筋的纽特，在自己倒霉的人生简历上又写下了一笔——人生初体验，断送在了一条同样初体验的小龙身上。

所以为什么龙族会有这么奇怪的传统？！

脑子彻底混沌，连身体都转不过弯的纽特，在忒修斯一个咬牙下齐根没入了后穴，鼓胀起来的小腹带着酸胀的疼痛刺溜在了脊柱上，那一阵阵连喘息都不放过的刺激让纽特气的眼眶发红，砸进发髻里的眼泪湿乎开了一块。

被夹到舒服的忒修斯向后退了一点，湿着油水的阴茎顺畅的再次推入温巢，那比用自己的爪子抚摸可是要快意的多，不过躺着犹如受刑的纽特可不这么觉得，他怀疑自己可能要见不到第二天的太阳了。

“你…别动。”

双手被缚，失去反抗能力的纽特这会唯一能自我操控的，大概就是他的嘴了，可惜语言上的威胁对巨龙是无效的，眨着眼的忒修斯咧开嘴英俊的笑了起来，不过洞穴里光线太暗，纽特并没能欣赏到对方的安慰，身下没有停摆的律动顶撞着腹腔内的脏器。

他梗着脖子有些想吐的厉害，紧贴着大腿内侧的腰杆热烈的拼杀在身体内，手握着长枪和调料的忒修斯这会就像个烹饪羊羔的厨师，一边撕裂着自己小新娘的下体，一边把准备好的调味料全数倾倒在了对方身上。

毫无章法的亲吻在眼角流下了一串湿漉漉的水痕，这下纽特也分不清那到底是自己的眼泪还是忒修斯的口水了。

“换一个我可以答应你的要求。”

深埋在新娘体内的器官炽烈而精神，忒修斯拱起的背脊上流淌着汗珠，他能感觉到身体里的热力正在一点点的外溢而出，不是那种想要喷火的欲望，这很奇妙，他第一次体会到。

“比如说？”

细瘦的腰杆在巨龙的冲撞下委屈的摇晃着，纽特这会根本没法思考什么问题是可以的、什么问题是不可以的，话说要是所有问题都不行，那他还能说些什么？！

“快一点、深一点、好棒！忒修斯。”

托着纽特圆润狭窄的后臀，忒修斯向下侵入的动作几乎要将少年弯折在巢穴中，被对方不要脸的对话羞辱的满脸通红，纽特咬着下唇拒绝再发出声音——这条龙一点也不像刚刚成年的。

见对方并没有听话的开口，忒修斯也不介意，俯下身亲吻在嘴唇上的动作浅浅的品尝了一下，紧咬牙关的纽特侧过脸躲了开，落在股间的麻木被反复的肏弄熨烫开来，那和谐在皮肉撞击声里的淫痒不合时宜的占据了尾椎。

捏着纽特的下巴，逼迫对方看向自己，忒修斯顽固的又亲了对方一口，只是嘴唇相接，仿佛纯洁的连接吻的正常操作也不会，如果现在不是下身赤裸的被对方肏干着，纽特甚至会怀疑这条龙根本不知道怎么去接吻。

不过事实离纽特所想的真相其实相距不远。

前一小时还是处男龙的忒修斯，在射精后，告别了自己的幼龙时代。

被对方的手指勒的腿上都是红痕的纽特欲哭无泪了，他到宁愿是被巨龙扔进嘴里塞牙缝，而不是这么正正经经的“吃掉”。

“你叫什么名字？”

龙生大起大落后，飞快接受了现实的忒修斯，觉得自己有必要和小新娘认识一下，毕竟他们之后还有好几十年要一起生活呢。

“纽特，纽特 斯卡曼德。”侧躺在巢穴里，浑身都是冷汗的纽特弱气的回答了一声，他现在还没有从现实的打击里回过味来。

“我叫忒修斯，纽特。”

抱起少年在怀里，亲了亲对方额头的忒修斯，心情愉快的舔上少年脸颊上的雀斑，那一粒粒浅褐色的小斑点，像鱼鳞般美好，还有点无法言喻的可爱，已经食髓知味的忒修斯吐了口气，抱着纽特的腰身再次挺进了那蚌肉般柔软的地方。

刺探在耳际的呻吟，结结巴巴的撩拨着龙经。

趴在山洞门口偷听的大黑熊掀着眼皮傻乐了一下，看来这是已经渐入佳境了。

落入海底的旭日从森林顶端一跃而起时，纽特大脑迟钝的看向了山洞外的光亮，黏糊在腿间的体液还湿润的流淌着，被扯的乱七八糟的衣服，这会只剩下了一条条红色的布带，他披着忒修斯留下的衣服，坐在山洞里发呆。

在他睡着前还是囫囵个的忒修斯，这会正呼声震天的圈在自己身边，黑漆漆的龙鳞随着巨龙的身体一起伫立在侧。

头重脚轻、四肢发软的打了个冷颤，如果不是怕惊醒对方后可能会再被按倒吃上几遍，纽特这会一定会忍不住发泄一下。

原本活在教廷统治的国家已经很倒霉了，想要学习点东西都会被认为是巫术，他因此被流放到了王城外的贫穷村落，之后认识了蒂娜和奎妮两姐妹，生活刚刚有了起色，奎妮就被主教选中，成为祭献给龙族的新娘。

送走的新娘这么多年来，没有任何一个还能活着回来，看着两姐妹强忍着眼泪告别时，纽特就忍不住心软了，比起她们还互相有所依靠，自己孑然一身无牵无挂似乎更加适合离开，而且如果能在死前看一眼传说中的巨龙，也可以算是件很了不起的事情了。

斜着眼看向紧贴着自己后背的巨大龙头，纽特叹息着安慰自己——现在也算心想事成了吧。

开始提出这个互换要求时，蒂娜和奎妮都是拒绝的，她们做不到让纽特用牺牲成全她们。

——希望她们已经平安的离开了。

揉着酸麻到没有知觉的后腰，纽特裹着衣服找了个舒服的角度躺下，他这会已经累的快睁不开眼了，希望忒修斯醒来后，不会要求再吃一顿大餐什么的，他觉得自己的可食用性已经无限趋近于零。

从日出睡到日落，浑身疲乏到睁不开眼的纽特是在迷迷糊糊中被抱起来，等整个人都掉进温暖的泉水中时，他才吓的手脚并用的挣扎起来，然后一睁眼就看到近在咫尺的忒修斯。

被龙族的接亲大部队抓来时，天色已晚，加上山洞里没有火光，纽特根本无法看清那个食用了自己一晚上的家伙到底长成什么样，等他被折腾昏迷又醒来，忒修斯已经变成了巨龙盘踞在身边，现在应该是他第一次看到这条龙到底长成什么样。

“这里的水不深。”本来已经把人放进水里的忒修斯，一脸认真的解释到，那搂紧在脖子上的手臂紧紧的环绕着躯干，他喜欢这么贴近的感觉，好像对方也已经喜欢了他一样。

“你先让我看看。”深以为死也要死个明白的纽特，捧着忒修斯的脸仔细研究了片刻，从模样上来看，对方绝对是那种可以让公主心动的英俊男人，加上巨龙这么一个特别的身份，要是昨晚他们两先互相认识了一下，几个月后，或许自己真的会忍不住喜欢上这条龙。

已经开始胡思乱想的纽特被忒修斯抱着沉入水中，漫过了肩头的温泉滋润着干涸的皮肤，从泉眼里冒出的水流冲洗着神经，离彻底接受现实还有一步之遥的纽特在咕噜声中清醒——他已经两天没有吃东西了。

“之后我会怎么样？”找了块石头坐下的少年，舀着水开始洗澡，特别是两腿之间的位置，到了这会，纽特还是觉得那隐蔽的地方又胀又酸，完全是使用过度的状态。

“住下来，和我一起生活。”

虽然龙族不可能每年都有小龙成年，但是如果遇到有幼龙要娶新娘的情况，那整个龙岛的龙都会出动，那足以掩盖太阳的庞大部队，最终会给小龙带上一名人类的新娘，新娘将陪着小龙度过情感刚刚起步的那几十年，直到对方死亡的那一天，一条真正的成年龙才算走完了生命中最重要的试炼。

“没了？”听上去很轻松简单啊。

“你、喜欢看书吗？”挖空心思的想了半天，忒修斯红着耳朵总算找到了一个可以用来沟通的话题。

“我还喜欢食物。”

洗完澡饿的前胸贴后背的纽特，绿着眼睛接茬道，既然死不掉，那就好好待着吧，说不定以后还能摸索出什么新的故事？！

穿好衣服，站在温泉边寻找了一波，等忒修斯伸手牵住自己后，纽特才意识到，以龙族那皮厚肉燥的程度，应该是不用穿鞋的，而自己刚刚貌似是被对方抱过来的。

“其实人类是很柔弱的。”

站在山涧旁向外眺望了一下，纽特觉得不远处的针叶林看起来就很可怕，那落了厚厚一地的针叶估计能把他的脚底扎成刺猬。

“是啊，人类的寿命太短暂了。”并没有体会出深意的忒修斯点了点头，然后伸手指向了森林外的一片地方。

“那些新娘死后，就被埋在了那里。”十年、二十年、五十年、一百年过去，对于龙来说也不过是弹指之间，想要彻底遗忘心底的那个存在，可能还需要好几百年的光阴，这么想想，忒修斯突然紧张了起来。

“看上去，不是很多啊？”毕竟国王每年都会抓取少女，光自己知道的就足有上百人，可那边的墓碑看起来也不过几十个而已。

“哪有那么多龙需要新娘的。”

跳下踏脚的岩石，忒修斯向后举起双臂，微微弯腰示意纽特上来，作为一个“脆弱又短命”的小新娘，他还是应该爱护一点的。

以为对方终于明白自己意思的纽特，激动的趴到了忒休斯背上，虽然龙族可以不穿鞋，但他还是要给自己做一双鞋的，不然连出门都很困难。

背着纽特快速的穿过了森林，在路上，忒修斯还摘了几个黄橙橙的大果子给少年垫垫肚子。他还记得自己小时候，看到过的一个人类新娘，是个笑容柔软又可爱的少女，每天都要给自己做上三顿丰富的饭菜，她说原来生活的地方吃不到这么多好东西，每天都会饿肚子，到了这里后不但可以吃饱还能穿好看的衣服。

而且每个月她都会找出一整天的时间，用草绳编织的大刷子，给自己的丈夫洗洗鼻头和耳朵内侧的鳞片，这样会很舒服，那个家伙常常会和他们炫耀这点。

直到她柔软的黑发被雪花染透，再也举不起刷子的女人在巨龙的怀抱里永远睡了过去，巨龙的悲鸣在龙岛上空环绕了七天七夜，忒修斯睁着眼直到那叫喊消失，之后的很多年，龙岛都再没有小龙成年，直到昨天。

“你有火石吗？”

在洞穴门口找了一些柴火，纽特在搭好小锅后发现自己没有火种，虽然忒修斯很勤劳的给自己抓来了两只兔子、三条蛇、五只狍子还有一只叫不上名字的大鸟，但看这情况，他总不能茹毛饮血吧。

“那是什么？”兴致勃勃准备看对方做饭的忒修斯，歪过头问道。

“就是可以生火的东西。”指着木柴比了个抖动的火焰，纽特苦着脸皱了皱鼻子。

“要多大？”

“什么？”

“多大的火？”

“可以点燃这个就行。”

指着木柴画了个小圆，坐在对面的忒修斯一张嘴，一个小火球从口中飘出然后坠落在了木柴上。

被对方的神奇操作惊艳到，纽特很配合的鼓了鼓掌，然后从地上瑟瑟发抖的食物里，抓起了那只大鸟，他还没吃过这个。

因为长相特殊而惨遭“杀害”的大鸟在火堆上化成了烤飞鸟，虽然没有调味料，不过纽特把忒修斯摘的果子涂抹到肉上，味道原始又酸甜，还挺好吃的。

饱餐了一顿，又在森林里弄了些藤条的纽特，带着一个小火把回到了山洞，他发现龙的眼睛是可以看透夜色的，所以忒修斯根本没有点蜡烛的意识，就算洞穴里乌漆嘛黑，他也能准确的找到自己。

举着火把对着洞穴里一望无际的财富和箱子，纽特叹了口气，觉得自己之后的日子应该不无聊了。

“你要休息吗？”

看着纽特从一个装满丝绸的箱子里翻了布料铺在稻草上，忒修斯眨着眼突然兴奋了起来。

并不知道世界上有狼的纽特，老实的点了头，等他给自己围好了个床躺下后，已经精神勃发的忒修斯快速的压了上来，根本不确定自己的屁股还能使用的纽特，呜咽的被翻来翻去几个小时，等他光着身子捂脸躺在巨龙身边后才确定——那地方不但能用，居然还有点爽？！

“新婚”前七天，纽特就在做饭、看宝箱、做东西、被食用、累到睡着、醒来、做饭、看宝箱的无限循环中。

而那些被忒修斯准备来讨好小新娘的书籍，至今为止都只能躺在角落里落灰，虽然纽特很想找一本来看，可还没等他看一页，就困到睡着了。

到了第八天，生活唯一的转变就在于老天爷下雨了。

变成巨龙模样的忒修斯兴致勃勃的在雨里洗鳞片，纽特觉得对方那块头看上去很有些意思，特别这家伙的翅膀一扇就是一阵疾风，然后就把落下的雨点拍飞到了山壁上。

“如果很久不下雨，你是不是会很久不洗澡。”

这个问题说起来还是很严峻的，毕竟忒修斯每天在自己身上干完活都会变成巨龙来休息，虽然这段时间没有闻到什么奇怪的味道，可难保不会有呢？！

“可以下海洗啊，龙岛外面都是海。”

低下大脑袋，说话如炸雷的忒修斯，用鼻尖拱了拱纽特，说起来他的小新娘还是从海上捞回来的呢。

“海！”吃了好几天野味突然想换口味的纽特捧着忒修斯的大脑袋挠了挠，“我想去看海。”

“等雨停了吧。”

长长的脖子支棱着脑袋悬挂在了纽特头顶，被挡住的雨水从巨龙的脑袋两侧落下，仿佛一个画出的雨帘子，纽特伸手接了点水珠到手里，突然开始期待起明天来。

大雨一直下到了第二天清晨，揉着眼睛哈气连连的醒来时，肩膀和大腿上的淤痕还没消褪，看上去总有点凄惨的感觉。

一大早就去觅食了的大黑熊给纽特带了只小兔子回来，灰扑扑的还没睁眼，一只手就可以拖起来。

“这是送给我的吗？”抱着软乎又温暖的小兔子，纽特好玩的挠了挠大黑熊的下巴，如果是平时，在看到黑熊时，他肯定会躲到树上逃命，不过忒修斯说，这头叫格雷夫斯的大黑熊是他带回来的森林守护者，被人类追捕猎杀而受了重伤，好不容易才活下来，算是他养的朋友。

“给他取个名字吧。”格雷夫斯抛着爪子说道。

“你要养他吗？”看着面前身型庞大厚实的黑熊，还有手心里瑟瑟发抖的小灰兔，纽特想象了一下，觉得那个画面有点美。

“把他放在森林里，很快就会死的。”一窝小兔子就活下来这么一只，龙岛的险恶环境也只有巨龙可以轻易对付，就连格雷夫斯也不会离开忒修斯山洞太远的地方，毕竟这个岛的面积巨大，犹如一片海上大陆，岛的角落分散着巨龙，每个巨龙都有自己的领地，里面会根据自己的喜好养上不上少古里古怪的动物。

“让我想想。”这边纽特按着额角绞尽脑汁，那边忒修斯已经步伐稳健的走了回来，他还记得今天要带纽特去海边。

“我们出发吧。”摸了摸格雷夫斯的头顶，忒修斯把小兔子拎起来放到了格雷夫斯的背上，他发现这个小东西不睁眼，其实是被格雷夫斯的样子吓到了，这种食草的小家伙哪个会不怕大黑熊。

虽然巨龙基本都是盘踞在龙岛的角落，可这个角落距离海边还是很远的，如果以纽特这腰酸背痛的脚程，估计要走上两天，所以忒修斯直接变成了巨龙，然后点着自己的脖子让纽特坐上来，他们飞过去飞回来可快了。

“你不会半路把我甩下去吧。”一个月之前，还心存幻想的纽特，这会已经彻底被颠覆了三观，这日子真是奇妙又特别。

“我飞慢点，你坐稳了。”

本来已经准备振翅的忒修斯，轻飘飘的拍了下，觉得这问题还是挺严峻的。

原来生活在王城时，纽特看过一个喜欢制造滑翔翅的工匠，他的毕生梦想就是可以在天空飞跃，纽特曾经看过他的设计图，不过还没等到图纸上的机器完成，他就因为传播巫术的罪名被吊死在了街头。

双腿夹着忒修斯脖颈上的鳞片，纽特呼吸困难的张开嘴，伸展开的手臂被疾风刮蹭，扑面的气味里掺杂着雨夜后的清新，那些于无声中生长的树林落于脚下，只是几个眨眼的时间，纽特就已经看到了森林边缘的海色，湮没于海天交融之处的白浪习习的翻滚着。

俯下身向海面冲去的忒修斯在离水不足一英寸的地方停下，被爪子扫起的水滴打湿了脚脖，感觉就像在和纽特玩耍一般。

“我被带回来时的那艘船呢？”如果没有完全坏了，上面应该有一艘小木筏的。

“应该在岛的另一头，纽特想要什么？”

“我需要上面的小木筏和船桨。”

跳到沙滩上，用手指画了个木筏和船桨的模样，点了点头表示自己知道了的忒修斯振翅飞了起来，让纽特在这里等他回来。

眼看着忒修斯一个眨眼就消失在了眼前，纽特终于相信对方刚刚是慢慢飞的了。

绕着海滩走了一会，捡了根长树枝回来的纽特，百无聊赖的开始画画，不知道是不是因为刚刚成年的原因，忒修斯和人类书籍里描写的残暴巨龙完全不同，在纽特眼里对方甚至有些天真的幼稚，尽管这个男人比自己高大、比自己强壮，纽特还是会忍不住这么想。

捏着树枝先画了一个棱角分明、五边平整的形状，这是忒修斯的脸。

然后是高高的额头，额头下的眉毛粗浓的像炭笔勾勒而出的一样，因为眉骨到眼帘的位置很近，所以忒修斯不笑的时候，看起来有些凶狠。

接下来就是笔挺的鼻骨，纽特伸手捏过那里，很硬，像石头一样硬邦邦的，摸起来还有点粗糙。

沾了海水的树枝划过沙地，纽特撑着脑袋不和谐的想到，其实忒修斯的嘴唇很适合接吻，不过可惜这个莫名其妙很单纯的龙，除了用嘴贴过来，什么也不会。

纽特记得自己原来看过的偷情情侣，那些家伙可是能把一个吻，亲出百种花样千种缠绵的，但纽特也仅限于去想想，他不是个善于表达的人，那些烦恼的事情他从来不会去思考第二遍，就像现在的生活一样。

站起身看了看自己的杰作，从头顶传来的拍打声让纽特仰起头来，裹挟着飓风的红色巨龙落在沙滩上时，纽特肩膀打颤的发现对方并不是忒修斯，这火焰般耀眼的鳞片，看上去可一点也不温暖。

“忒修斯的新娘？”

喷吐而出的龙息卷起了沙土，纽特鼓了鼓腮帮觉得自己小命堪忧。

“午安。”背着手晃了晃树枝，本来一片大好的天空这会看起来都阴暗了几分，不过纽特很快发现不是因为心情改变了天色，而是真的变暗了，那从头顶落下的巨龙身影在脚边笼罩出了一片区域，站在这里面的纽特居然没有感觉到被风吹打。

“特拉弗斯。”

带着小木筏飞回来的忒修斯，对着眼前擅闯自己领地的巨龙咆哮了一声，回荡在头顶的惊雷声让纽特捂住了耳朵，这个音量要是放在王城，大概可以吓的国王从床上滚下来抱头。

“据说婚礼那天，你大闹了一场，还把别的家伙都给打了？”

“那是我的问题。”

“听他们的口气你很不喜欢那个小新娘，我还以为你已经吃了她呢。”

低下头，灰绿色的龙眼扫过了纽特，发现对方又看了过来，纽特眨了眨眼瞪了回去，可惜他的眼珠不够大，不然会更有效果。

“你想都别想。”虽然成年的龙不多，可海对岸的王国却每年都会送新娘和财宝，忒修斯知道有不少都被对方直接吃掉了。

“如果你……”

“没有龙会让出自己的新娘。”

鼓着翅膀用力吐出了一股炙热的龙息，蹲在忒修斯脚边都能感觉到热力的纽特，点了点头，觉得这句话没毛病，除非有特殊癖好，不然谁会让自己的老婆去给别人吃的。

而且这次是真的吃掉，要下肚消化的。

“当然。”

咧开大嘴惨兮兮的笑了笑，等红色巨龙起身飞走后，纽特才捂着脸啊了一声。

“你把船抓通了。”

拍着忒修斯的爪子，指着被龙爪刺了个洞的小木筏，纽特叹了口气，看来今天是没法出海了。

“这个东西有什么用？”根本不会沉船的巨龙自然无法理解人类想出海的想法，等纽特笨拙的跟他解释完，忒修斯表示他可以捕鱼，说时迟那时快，还没等纽特拒绝对方，忒修斯已经一头扎进海里，等他鼓着龙腮游回来后，一张嘴，吐了几十条大鱼到了纽特脚边，看那蹦跶的样子，还都是活得。

“这是龙诞腌鱼吗。”

蹲下身拎了一条沾满口水的大鱼，纽特默默的吐了口气。

在龙岛上生活的第二个月，纽特终于把忒修斯的财宝都翻了一遍，那些亮晶晶的宝石和金币全数丢回给了对方，虽然忒修斯表示可以送给纽特，可这地方也用不上这些宝物，只能看看做装饰吧。

剩下的比如一些果实或者摆件的都被纽特拿了出来，他可不是巨龙那种下海张嘴能吃饱、飞到天空可捕鸟的高手，而且岛上连利器都没有，他想剥皮还需要借用忒修斯的爪子，在丢掉了一箱腐烂的木头器皿后，纽特总算从宝箱底下翻出了一把镶满宝石的小匕首。

套子太耀眼，匕首挺好用，如果再找不到趁手的工具，他可能会想扒一片忒修斯的龙鳞来用用。

被格雷夫斯送来，取名克雷登斯的小兔子这个月茁壮成长，终于不是看到黑熊就晕倒，看到忒修斯就僵直的状态，纽特觉得这很完美，生活正在迈向正轨，如果巨龙先生的性欲不要那么旺盛的话——他希望可以申请点休假，这样日也操劳，夜也操劳的，他怕自己会短命。

为了委婉的表达出自己的想法，纽特看了看忒修斯搬来的那些书，其中除了一些被销毁的禁书外，还有不少流传很广的爱情故事，“一条会看爱情故事的巨龙”想想还挺有趣。

不过有趣完了后，纽特开始把书中一些情节拿给忒修斯看，巨龙先生看完后，点点头，表示自己记住了，到了晚上依旧我行我素、毫无改变。

气恼的纽特捧着克雷登斯诉苦，虽然比起前几次的硬上，忒修斯已经学会了分享，他爽是爽到了，可爽完实在太累了，别最后他没死于巨龙口中，而是别的什么什么。

脸红的雀斑都要起飞的纽特得到了克雷登斯温柔的蹭蹭，在这山洞里，他们两就是最弱小的存在了。

第三个月过完，纽特觉得所谓“新婚”的蜜月期应该要结束了，等忒修斯晚上带了一身夜露回来后，已经酝酿好说辞的纽特还没张开嘴，就被忒修斯的一句话给堵了回去。

“纽特想回家看看吗？”

“啊……”

说不想肯定是假的，虽然他已经没有亲人了，但是他的好朋友雅各布那么喜欢奎妮，他顶替了奎妮后，他们三人就不能再在村庄里待下去了，本以为来这里是送死，现在却活得好好的，这么一想，纽特就很想去看看他们，就算只是远远的看一下，只要确定他们还好好的活着就行。

“怎么了？”

“我想去看看我的朋友。”

有一天他飞上了蓝天、潜入了大海、站在悬崖峭壁上大喊、踩着松林枝桠而歌唱，这种事情原本只是梦想，现在却实现了，这让纽特有些不安，人总是容易习惯苦难，但如果有一天你从天堂坠入地狱，就会变得痛苦难捱。

对于龙族那单纯的感情选择，纽特总有种自己欺骗了忒修斯的感觉，虽然人类和巨龙之间不会有孩子，但他和那些新娘终究是不同的。

“那我带你回去看看。”

捏着纽特的下巴晃了晃，忒修斯弯下腰手臂从腿弯里穿过，拿在手里的书还没来得及放下，已经被抱起的纽特就在忒修斯稳健的步伐里回到了巢穴中。

脱下自己小新娘身上的衣服，忒修斯亲吻着纽特嶙峋的锁骨，指尖抚弄着少年单薄的胸口，那一点也不柔软的胸部上，两颗挺立起的乳芽通红的俏丽着，俯下身的忒修斯吮吻着少年的嘴唇，在爱情故事的多日熏陶下，忒修斯虽然没学会适可而止，但也知道了接吻不是嘴唇碰嘴唇，还可以探出舌头和牙齿。

本来觉得自己的脸皮已经被特训了三个月，应该可以应对各种情况了，可下身挺立的柱身被巨龙张口含住时，纽特还是忍不住从头顶红到了肩膀，那带着咕咕吞咽的吸吮声弄的他耳廓发烫，从冠头窜起的刺激鞭打着收缩的下腹，纽特昂起头难捱的咬住了手指。

这时候要是呻吟出来，忒修斯估计会更加兴奋。

顺着柱身裹舔过两颗囊球，支棱在脸侧的大腿随着喉头的吸动痉挛抽搐，抿着嘴唇吞咽下了少年射出的腥液，那涂满了膏脂的掌心捂热在了股缝的边缘，随着体温融化开来。

被快感洗刷过大脑的纽特，这会根本记不起自己之前的想法，那借着油脂润滑挺弄的器官在腹腔内搅动、进攻，他揪着身下被压住的布料，试图在骤雨里稳住身体，被折到胸口的大腿暴露出无遮无拦的密处，深埋在股间的性器正粗鲁的穿刺着肉穴，他被吊起在支架上反复烧灼。

以忒修斯的持久力，一轮下来后，纽特已经忍不住哭着求饶，这会他到是想起自己的打算了，可惜心有余而力不足。

趴在被自己改造过的巢穴里，跪起的下身一遍遍承受着来自巨龙的侵犯，碾压着戳弄在敏感上的坚挺刺的纽特肚子发疼，他怀疑自己终有一天会死在忒修斯的手里，不是因为被咬死，而是被肏死的。

不管这家伙的外表多么具有欺骗性，都改变不了其本质的属性，这种带着原始侵略意识而诞生的族群，对于自己的领地和所有物是绝对在乎的，在乎到纽特这三个月来，身上的痕迹就没彻底消失过。

一天叠一天，简直像被虐待了一般。

“…停下…会死的…”

抹着眼角哭出的眼泪，那耸动在腿间的腰腹停顿了片刻，等到纽特喘过气来，忒修斯又笑嘻嘻的亲了上去，少年浑身发红的样子，在巨龙眼里，简直好看到无以复加，他逐渐开始明白那些同族人的感受，比起寿命太长而喜爱死物的龙来说，人类真是一个感情丰富又可爱的存在，如此美好，比最上等的水晶还要剔透。

“舒服死吗？”

指尖攥拢着纽特勃起的性器，忒修斯舔湿了少年的脸颊，把那些淌下的眼水裹进了嘴里。

“…不要…脸…”

身下被捣的又酸又麻，连嘴巴都合不上的纽特泄愤的掐了男人一把，通红的眼眶和身下被肏熟到肿胀的穴口，迤逦的拖扯出一抹艳丽的尾巴。

失误又失误再失误的纽特在事后悔的肠子都青了，早就打好主意要等第二天夜里再出发的忒修斯，非常没良心的折腾到天亮，等纽特一觉睡醒，嘴里塞着吃的就被拎到了龙背上，直接躲藏进乌云里的巨龙无声无息的靠近到了人类城市的边缘。

穿着厚厚衣服，搂紧了忒修斯脖子的纽特，终于可以明白，为什么教廷一边大骂巨龙是邪恶的代表，一边又每年送上大笔的财富，因为单凭这个本事，一条巨龙就可以轻易的毁掉一整座城市。

等到了城市外的山脉，忒修斯降下高度落进了森林中，被吓到四处乱飞的乌鸦呱呱的响彻了森林一角，变了模样、换了衣服的忒修斯还被纽特抓了把土糊在了脸上。

这么英俊的陌生人突然出现，绝对会引起骚动的。

纽特住着的村庄离城镇还有几英里的路程，虽然他们没有马，但是有忒修斯这完全不会累的巨龙在，两人出了森林就向村庄走去。

介于自己失踪后，村子里又少了三个人，纽特也不敢以本来的面貌回去，等到了村庄还在外侧转了一圈，入夜后才偷偷摸摸的往里走，忒修斯觉得这毫无必要，如果被发现了他就带着纽特跑路，纽特捂着巨龙那张大言不惭的嘴表示不行，如果被发现是自己和巨龙在一起，奎妮她们肯定会被通缉的。

“你的屋子好小。”

时隔三个月回家，纽特也觉得自己家看上去一下小了好多，其实整体面积没变，只是这大小还没巨龙先生一半的体积。

“现在也不是我的屋子了。”趴在后窗的缝隙处往里看了看，纽特一点不奇怪，在自己不告而别后，这里应该已经被村长收缴拍卖掉了。

“你的朋友在哪里？”

“不知道。”收回视线，摇了摇头，对于这个国度，纽特最深刻的记忆就是王城里吊挂着尸体的绞刑架。巫师、被认为是巫师的人、被诬陷是巫师的人、学习了名为“巫术”事物的人……太多太多了，可纽特到现在也不知道，巫术是什么？在那名为“邪恶”的巨龙站在自己身边之后。

“不过没有通缉。”指着村庄的公告，纽特垂下头腼腆的笑了笑，“也没有坟墓。”

“所以他们应该还好好活着。”

寻找的意义在于发现，而纽特希望他们永远不要被发现，等到五十年、一百年后，他们也许会在天堂相遇，到时候他会好好问问雅各布他们，这些年所经历的。

“我们去城里逛逛吧。”

那里的人并不认识自己，可以不用躲躲藏藏。

天一亮，混入商贩团队里的忒修斯和纽特，就一声不吭的入了城，得到一枚金币的老板心情愉快的送走了两人。

对于第一次来人类都市的忒修斯来说，这里每个地方，看起来都很新奇。

“以前你不能飞离龙岛吗？”

买了一袋形状并不好看的糖果，纽特挑了颗不割嘴的塞到了忒修斯口中。

“成年之前不能离开。”毕竟幼龙的数量稀少，外界的危险过于未知，在没有完全保护自己的能力前，都是不可以离开的。

“三百多年都蹲在那个山洞里数钱，不是财迷也数成财迷了。”

如果不是龙岛周围根本无处花钱，乍一看到那么多金币，纽特也会想做点什么的。

“所以你要多陪我一段时间。”伸出手指勾了勾纽特的掌心，忒修斯觉得入眼的每一样东西都比枯燥的龙岛好上无数倍。

而且他们运气不错，正好碰上巡演的杂技团，两个铜币一人，忒修斯在看到画于宣传上的巨龙时哈哈大笑，那样子真的太丑了，如果有哪条龙长得这么丑，估计早就躲到龙岛的深处自怨自艾到死了。

“我见到的龙不多，所以每一条都那么好看吗？”

侧过头望进纽特认真的眼眸里，忒修斯昂着下巴啊了一声，觉得自己有点吃醋，你那么关心别的龙长得好不好看干嘛？！

“其实不好看也没事。”坐到座位上，在暗处摸了摸忒修斯滚烫的手背，或许因为是火龙，所以对方的体温总是很高。

“是忒修斯就好。”

随着开幕的掌声，纽特轻声说道。

巨龙与生俱来的强大和长寿让他们数量稀少、与世隔绝，但也奇妙的保有了一丝初心的单纯。如果自己想要逃离对方，现在就是最好的机会，这里不是龙岛，没有一望无际的大海，到处都是和自己一样的人类，而且忒修斯完全不会怀疑自己说过的话，他可以骗对方留下，然后自己逃走，在人类的城市忒休斯甚至不能变成巨龙，这一切对于自己来说都非常有利。

手指发凉的攥了起来，纽特盯着面前的杂技，鼻头酸涩不已。

要、永远留下吗？

在摆脱了死亡之后，他要以什么样的心情和巨龙生活在一起？

一个被抓来的“新娘”，对于巨龙来说，因为面前摆放的选择太少，所以才会喜欢，这个想法让纽特嫉妒又难过，他甚至不敢问对方，会不会喜欢自己。

因为忒修斯肯定会说——喜欢。

对于无法解决的问题，纽特从来不会思考第二遍，在忒修斯滚烫的掌心覆盖到手心后，他扯着嘴角把这些问题全都忘记——这个地方不适合自己，就算拥有那么多新奇又丰富的东西，可这里缺少了最重要的一个。

“人类也可以喷火吗？”

看了那个嘴里含酒的杂技后，忒修斯惊讶的鼻头都红了。

拉着忒修斯找了一家酒馆，本想让对方尝尝味道的纽特在三个小时后，见到了传说中的“海量”。一直站在旁边的老板，虎视眈眈怕他们付不起酒钱，已经喝掉了三大捅麦酒、半桶蜜酒的忒修斯，心情亢奋的不停说话，觉得再喝下去要暴露对方不是人的事实了，纽特放下金币，拖着忒修斯就往外走，两人乘着夜色出了城，一路向森林里走去。

虽然喝到上头，但忒修斯的步伐还是很稳当，不过每走十步就会跳一下，整的纽特一愣一愣的。

自树杈里落下的月色柔和的笼罩在发顶、肩头，纽特牵着忒修斯，行走在无人的泥土间，突然感觉有些放松开的自然和舒服。

皱了皱鼻子的纽特，踩着脚下细碎的月光，手边还在嘟囔的忒修斯仿佛正在伴奏的乐器，他哼着小调，眼眸弯弯的笑了起来，脸上洋溢起的雀斑，快乐的踢踏着舞步。

忒修斯睁大眼看了许久许久，直到手臂失去控制，下意识的搂紧到对方的后背，落下的亲吻堵塞在了柔软的唇瓣上。

那是每条巨龙都要体会的成长。

学会喜欢一个人、失去一样宝物、感受内心的脆弱、然后变得更加强大。

未来的未来，他也会像那条巨龙一样，永失所爱，可是他并不后悔，为了纪念这一瞬间，他愿意用之后的一百年、两百年、三百年、甚至一千年来铭记。

“其实，是长老让我带你回来的。”

下巴抵着肩头，双臂紧紧的搂抱着纽特，忒修斯害怕自己一松手就会把人放跑。

“他们说，如果在这种情况下，你都愿意和我回去，那就是真心的，而不是屈从于我巨龙的身份，我特别担心，担心你会丢下我跑掉，如果这样我就必须杀了你，我下不了手纽特，那样太可怕了。”

带着仲夏夜果香般热度的掌心抚摸在了脸侧，纽特睁大眼，忍不住哭了起来。

多奇怪、多奇怪啊纽特，你居然怀疑过对方的喜爱和选择，这可是一条巨龙，一条可以毁灭城邦文明的巨龙，他如此害怕、胆怯，只是因为可能要杀了自己，杀了一个对他而言弱小又脆弱的生命。

“我不想走，我不想走，忒修斯。”

那里有他一辈子也看不到的美景，有生活于传说的巨龙，还有一个如此喜欢自己又惧怕自己的忒修斯，没什么可以担心的，只有死亡可以将我们分开。

回到龙岛的第五个月，忒修斯不知道从哪学来了一句咒语，他用烧黑的木片在纽特的后背上写了下来，被男人画的差点笑出声的纽特，对着水晶看了半天，也没看懂巨龙到底写了什么。

“干什么用的？”

“是句祈祷用的古语。”

“什么意思？”

抿着嘴唇突然卖起关子的忒修斯开始和纽特讨价还价，他已经快一周没有摸到对方的小屁股了。

“那你还是憋着吧。”

对此毫不退让的纽特抬起手表示了拒绝。

——

1897年2月24日，伦敦。

午夜前最后一刻的钟声敲响时，怀抱着大衣的男孩随着嘎吱的开门声从板凳上跳了下来，被护士抱在手里的小小襁褓内呼呼着小小的婴孩。

等在门口的斯卡曼德先生激动的想要冲去看妻子，但是被护士拦了下来，伸出手比了个讨要姿势的小男孩，一脸认真的接过了弟弟，等到反应过来的斯卡曼德先生回头去看小儿子时。

大儿子已经熟练的不肯撒手了。

“爸爸，弟弟的名字取好了吗？”

“取好了，就叫牛顿·阿尔忒弥斯·菲多·斯卡曼德。”

“这也太长了。”吐着舌头对此表示了下不满，轻拍着小婴儿后背的掌心隐隐发烫。

噘着嘴控诉完自己的父亲后，忒修斯弯着眼睛思考了一下后念道：

“纽特，纽特，纽特，就叫你纽特好不好。”

脱口而出的名字在舌尖滚动，忒修斯莫名觉得这个名字有点熟悉，但是他记不得自己曾经在哪里听过，而被襁褓掩盖的婴儿后背微微明亮了一下，那句带着龙息的咒文出现又消失，最后湮没在了小声的啼哭中。

——希望我们还能再见，在……

END


End file.
